doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rebeca Patiño
) |familiares = Fernanda Robles (hija) |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |pais_interprete = México |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Rebeca Patiño es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana con más de 24 años de trayectoria, conocida por dar la voz a Carmela Soprano en Los Soprano, a Sally Salomon en 3rd Rock from the Sun, a Morocha Amorocha en La casa de los dibujos, a Kirsten Cohen en O.C. Vidas ajenas , por doblar a Catherine Zeta-Jones y Carla Gugino regularmente y ser la voz actual de la Princesa Celestia de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Cuenta con una trayectoria de más de 25 años dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz, iniciando en 1989, donde, además de actuar, también se desempeña en la actividad de dirección (incluyendo doblaje del español al inglés) y traducción-adaptación. Acercamientos al teatro, como el taller de actuación impartido por Nacho Hernández, en la Casa del Lago o el taller de Arte Dramático en el I.M.S.S., con el profesor Luis Robles, le sirvieron de impulso para estudiar profesionalmente la carrera de actuación en el E.A.T. del Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes. A la par que en doblaje, se encuentra plenamente activa en teatro (dirección-actuación), cine, radio y locución comercial; asimismo, es directora de casting y supervisora de control de calidad para Disney en México. Sus inicios en el doblaje fueron en Procineas S.C.L. SMJA Lince.png|Lince en Saber Marionette. Chicha.png|Chicha en Las Nuevas Locuras del Emperador. Morocha Amorocha.jpg|'Morocha Amorocha' en La Casa de los Dibujos. Tronqui.png|Tronquitos (1ra Voz) en Hora de aventura. Detona-Ralph-31.jpeg|Sargento Calhoun de Ralph el Demoledor. 172064_std.jpg|C.C. Babcock en La niñera. Catherinezj.jpg|Rebeca Patiño es la voz recurrente de Catherine Zeta-Jones. Carlagugino.jpg|Carla Gugino otra de las actrices que ha doblado regularmente. headey_lena_300_28371l.jpg|'Reina Gorgo' en 300 princess_celestia_and_principal_celestia_by_hampshireukbrony-d6q6x86.png|Princesa o Directora Celestia de la Saga de My Little Pony y EG. Bellatrix Lestrange.png|'Bellatrix Lestrange' en Harry Potter (saga) 214324.1.jpg|Varinia en Espartaco (Película de 1960, redoblaje). Kitana2123.jpg|La Princesa Kitana (Talisa Soto) en Mortal Kombat 12_cage04-Edited-550x309.jpg|Sonya Blade en Mortal Kombat X Filmografía Series de televisión Perrey Reeves * Hawaii Cinco-0 - Anne Davis (2011) * Castle - Helen Parker (2009) Rebecca Mader *Lost - Charlotte Lewis (2008-2010) *Once Upon a Time - Zelena / Bruja Mala del Oeste (2014) Angela Bassett *American Horror Story: Coven - Marie Laveau (2013-2014) *American Horror Story: Freak Show - Desiree Dupree (2014-2015) Otros papeles *Chica indiscreta - Holland Kemble (Sherri Saum) (2009-2010) * Lost ** Lucy Heatherton (Sally Strecker) (1ª temporada, ep. 15) ** Sarah Shephard (Julie Bowen) (2ª temporada, ep. 26) ** Francine (Roxanne Sarhangi) (2ª temporada, ep. 28) ** Gabriela Busoni (Monica Dean) (2ª temporada, ep. 36) * Friday Night Lights - Connie Britton * Las Vegas – Sam Marquez (2003-2008) * No culpes al koala - Profesora de ballet (2002) * La tercera roca del Sol– Sally Solomon (1ra voz)(1996-2001) * O.C. Vidas ajenas – Kirsten Cohen (desde temp. 2) * Malcolm el de enmedio - Polly * Emergencias urbanas – Faith "Yokas" Yokasta (1999-2005) * El caballero de las tinieblas - Dra. Natalie Lambert (Catherine Disher) * Mellizas y rivales – Lila Fowler (1994-1996) * El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Barbara Mack (Dorian Lopinto (1994-1998) * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air – Vivian Banks (2da voz) (1994-1996) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Sra. Cooper ("La historia del apartamento 214") * Club Azul - Verónica (1995-1996) * Los Soprano – Carmela Soprano (1999-2007) * Aprendiendo a vivir – Amy Matthews (1993-2000) * Melrose Place – Amanda Woodward (alg. caps.) (1993-1999) * La niñera - C.C. Babcock (1993-1999) * Beverly Hills, 90210 – Gina Kincaid (1998-2000) * Torchwood - Toshiko Sato (2006-presente) * Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Lisa Shane (Nia Vardalos) (Temp 1, cap 11) (2009) * Victorious - Voces adicionales * Abducidos - Sue Clarke * Level Up - Rhea (Karin Konoval) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * Doctor doctor - Dr. Deirdre Bennett (Maureen Mueller) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) - Rita Repulsa * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces diversas * Flipper (serie de TV de 1995) - Dr. Pamela Blondell (Colleen Flynn) * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Rita Santos (Solo en la Primera Temporada) (2013) Películas [[Carla Gugino|'Carla Gugino']] * Año nuevo - Dra. Morriset (2011) * La Montaña Embrujada - Dra. Alex Friedman (2009) * La ciudad del pecado - Lucille (2005) * Mini Espías 3 - Ingrid Cortez (2003) * Mini Espías 2 - Ingrid Cortez (2002) * Mini Espías - Ingrid Cortez (2001) Catherine Zeta-Jones * La era del rock - Patricia Whitmore (2012) * Sin reservas - Kate Armstrong (2007) * La terminal - Amelia Warren (2004) * La nueva gran estafa - Isabel Lahiri (2004) * Alta fidelidad - Charlie Nicholson (2000) Marcia Gay Harden *Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Dra. Grey (2015) * Camino salvaje - Billie McCandless (2007) * Vías y vidas - Megan Stark (2007) * Río místico - Celeste Boyle (2003) Helena Bonham Carter * Burton y Taylor - Elizabeth Taylor (2013) * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Bellatrix Lestrange (2010) (1° Parte) * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Bellatrix Lestrange (2009) * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Bellatrix Lestrange (2007) Catherine Keener ' *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo - Sally Jackson (2010) *Amigos con dinero - Christine (2006) *El ladrón de orquídeas - Ella misma (2002) *Maten a Smoochy - Nora Wells (2002) 'Emma Thompson *Men, Women & Children -- Narradora (2014) *Hermosas criaturas - Sra Lincoln / Sarafine (2013) Warner *Hombres de Negro III - Agente O (2012) (trailer) Rene Russo *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Frigga (2013) *Thor - Frigga (2011) *Hasta el cuello - Anna Herk (2002) Diane Lane * Secretariat - Penny Chenery (2010) * Noches de tormenta - Adrienne Willis (2008) * Calles de fuego - Ellen Aim (1984) Mary Steenburgen * Four Christmases - Marilyn (2008) * Florece la esperanza - Joanie Fisher (2003) * ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? - Betty Carver (1993) Talisa Soto *Permiso para matar - Vinn Gant (2002) *Mortal Kombat: Aniquilación - Princesa Kitana (1997) *Mortal Kombat - Princesa Kitana (1995) [[Holly Hunter|'Holly Hunter']] * Batman vs Superman: El origen de la justicia - Leslie Thompkins (2016/trailer) * La vida continúa - Mona Camp (2002) [[Toni Collette|'Toni Collette']] * Tammy: Fuera de control - Missi (2014) * The Way, Way Back - Pam (2013) Lena Headey * 300: El nacimiento de un imperio - Reina Gorgo (2014) * 300 - Reina Gorgo (2007) Julianne Moore * Loco y estúpido amor - Emily Weaver (2011) * La mano que mece la cuna - Marlene Craven (1992) Anne Heche *Policias de respuesto - Pamela Boardman (2010) *Escándalo en la Casa Blanca - Winifred Ames (1997) Wendie Malick * Adventureland - Sra. Brennan (2009) * Loca por las compras - Miss Korch (2009) Katey Sagal *Un hogar de cabeza - Mama (2009) *Campus Confidential - Naomi Jacobs (2005) Oprah Winfrey *El gurú del amor - Ella misma (2008) *La telaraña de Charlotte - Gus, la gansa (2006) Angelina Jolie * El sustituto - Christine Collins (2008) * El buen pastor - Margaret 'Clover' Russell (2006) Kristen Wiig *Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox - Edith (2007) *Los hermanos Solomon - Janine (2007) Molly Shannon *El año del perro - Peggy (2007) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Aunt Victorie (2006) Cheri Oteri *Las horas perdidas - Zora Charmichaels (2006) *Scary Movie - Gail Hailstorm (2000) Caroline Goodall * El diario de la princesa 2 - Helen Thermopolis (2004) * El diario de la princesa - Helen Thermopolis (2001) Liv Tyler ''' *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey - Arwen (2003) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres - Arwen (2002) '''Otros papeles * Batman vs Superman: El origen de la justicia Trailer - Voces adicionales (2016) * Un tipo rudo 3 - Carmen (Loni Love) (2015) * El destino de Júpiter - Aleksa (Maria Doyle Kennedy) / Anestesióloga (Jiggy Bhore) (trailer) (2015) * Vicio propio - Sloane Wolfmann (Serena Scott Thomas) (2014) * Líbranos del mal - Serafina (Antoinette LaVecchia) (2014) * Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Ministra Ava Paige (Patricia Clarkson) (2014) * Si decido quedarme - Enfermera Davis (Christine Willes) (2014) * Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales (2014) * Lucy - Madre de Lucy (Laura D'Arista) (2014) * Al filo del mañana - Comentarista (Anna Botting) (2014) * Luna de miel en familia - Clienta de Lauren y Jen (Jackie Goldston) (2014) * Buenos vecinos - Wendy de bienes raíces (Liz Cackowski) (2014) * Maléfica - Narradora (Janet McTeer) (2014) * Godzilla - Sandra Brody (Juliette Binoche) (2014) * Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota - Clara Rose (Marin Hinkle) (2014) * Operación monumento - Claire Simone (Cate Blanchett) (2014) * Un tipo rudo 2 - Carmen (Loni Love) (2014) * Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Nadya (Tina Fey) (2014/trailer) * Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) * Al diablo con las noticias - Jefa de Chani (June Diane Raphael) (2013) * Una familia numerosa - Jueza Logan (Lynda Gravatt) (2013) * El abuelo sinvergüenza - Voces adicionales (2013) * 12 años esclavo - Eliza (Adepero Oduye) (2013) * Capitán Phillips - Oficial de la UKMTO (Stacha Hicks) (2013) * La caída de la Casa Blanca - Muriel Walker (Barbara Williams) (2013) * Aprendices fuera de línea - Clienta (Jill Jane Clements) y Mamá de Yo-Yo (Chuti Tiu) (2013) * El Marine 3: Regreso a casa - Amanda (Camille Sullivan) (2013) * Sangre, sudor y gloria - Carolyn "Cissy" DuBois (Emily Rutherfurd) (2013) * Jack el cazagigantes - Reina (Tandi Wright) (2013) * El maestro luchador - Muba (Earnestine Philips) (2012) * El mágico Mike - Banquera (Betsy Brandt) (2012) * La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Bernice Crudstaff (Dianne Wiest) (2012) * El dictador - Reportera en tv (2012) * The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Consejal (Jenny Agutter) (2012) * Los tres chiflados - Voces adicionales (2012) * Red Tails - Axis Mary (Jaime King) (2012) * Margaret - Monica Patterson (Allison Janney) (2011) * Actividad paranormal 3 - Abuela Lois (Hallie Foote) (2011) * Pase libre - Tía Meg (Kristin Carey) (2011) * Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes - Angie D'Amico (Yancy Butler) y Reportera (Dana Tyler) (2010) * Un hombre serio - Judith Gopnik (Sari Wagner Lennick) (2009) * Duplicidad - Barbara Bofferd (Carrie Preston) (2009) * Simplemente no te quiere - Mesera 1 (Niki J. Crawford) (2009) Warner / New Line * 17 otra vez - Jane Masterson (Melora Hardin) (2009) New Line * He's Just Not That Into You - Mesera 1 (Niki J. Crawford) (2009) * American Pie 7: La Guía del Amor - Mama de Rob (Rosanna Arquette) (2009) * La venganza de la casa del lago - Emma Collingwood (Monica Potter) (2009) * ¿Qué pasó ayer? - Oficial Garden (Cleo King) (2009) * Los piratas del rock - Elenore (January Jones) (2009) * Diva adolescente - Matron (Shirley Henderson) (2009) * Death Race: La carrera de la muerte - Hennessey (Joan Allen) (2008) * El día que la Tierra se detuvo - Reportera (2008) * Todo sobre las mujeres - Alex Fisher (Jada Pinkett Smith) (2008) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button - Elizabeth Abbott (Tilda Swinton) (2008) versión doblada * Batman: El Caballero de la Noche - Barbara Gordon (Melinda McGraw) (2008) * Hot Rod - Marie Powell (Sissy Spacek) (2007) * Super cool - Mindy la cajera (Erica Vittina Phillips) (2007) * Valiente - Erica Bain (Jodie Foster) (2007) * Invasores - Pam (Susan Floyd) (2007) * Yo los declaro marido y... Larry - Alex McDonough (Jessica Biel) (2007) * Prueba de fe - Maddie MacConnell (Andrea Flanke) (2007) * Terror en Silent Hill - Cybill Bennett (Laurie Holden) (2006) * Garfield 2 - Meenie (Jane Horrocks) (2006) * La telaraña de Charlotte - Gus la gansa (2006) * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o Nada - Pam Allen (Kiersten Warren) (2006) * El silencio - Olivia Deer (2005) * Plan de vuelo - Lisa (Greta Scacchi) (2005) * Santa infernal - Virginia Mason (Fran Drescher) (2005) * Agua turbia - Senorita Finkle (Camryn Manheim) (2005) * Hechizada - Sheila Wyatt (Katie Finneran) (2005) * Munich - Daphna (Ayelet Zurer) (2005) * Hitch: Especialista en seducción - Cressida Baylor (Robinne Lee) (2005) * Súper escuela de héroes - Directora Powers (Lynda Carter) (2005) * Voces del más allá - Anna Rivers (Chandra West) (2005) * Ray - Della Bea Robinson (Kerry Washington) (2004) * El aviador - Ava Gardner (Kate Beckinsale) (2004) * 10.5 - Donna (Alison Matthews) (2004) * Matrix revoluciones - Trinity (Carrie-Anne Moss) (2003) * La Liga Extraordinaria - Mina Harker (Peta Wilson) (2003) * En carne viva - Pauline (Jennifer Jason Leigh) (2003) * Identidad - Caroline Suzanne (Rebecca De Mornay) (2003) * Una intrusa en la familia - Kate Sanderson (Jean Smart) (2003) * Pacto de justicia - Sue Barlow (Annette Bening) (2003) * Agente Cody Banks - Sra Banks (Cynthia Stevenson) (2003) versión doblada * La máquina del tiempo - Emma (Sienna Guillory) (2002) * Frida - Gracie (Saffron Burrows) (2002) * Daño colateral - Selena Perrini (Francesca Neri) (2002) * Nancy Drew - Jefa de Enfermeras (Sloan Robinson) (2002) * Permiso para matar - Vinn Gant (2002) * Posesión - Cristabel Lamontt (Jennifer Ehle) (2002) * Miedo.punto.com - Terry Huston (Natascha McElhone) (2002) versión doblada * Juwanna Mann - Michael Langford (Vivica A. Fox) (2002) * Noches blancas (Insomnia) - Rachel Clement (Maura Tierney) (2002) * Los otros - Sra. Marlish (Michelle Fairley) (2002) * Hermosa locura - Courtney Oakley (Lucinda Jenney) (2001) * El Majestic - Mabel (Catherine Dent) (2001) * Pearl Harbor - Enfermera Sandra (Jennifer Garner) (2001) * Coyote Ugly - Rachel (Bridget Moynahan) (2000) * El señor de los milagros - Raquel (Julie Christie) (2000) * La historia de Loretta Claiborne - Rita Claiborne (Tina Lifford) (2000) * Highlander: El encuentro final - Kate MacLeod (Lisa Barbuscia) (2000) * El precio de la campaña - Shawna Morgan (Teri Hatcher) (2000) * No mires bajo la cama - Karen McCausland (1999) * ¿Quién se queda con la casa? - Rebecca Reece (Sophie Lorain) (1999) * Así es la vida - Moira Pettigrew (Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio) (1999) * El informante - Liane Wigand (Diane Venora) (1999) * Más allá de los sueños - Annie Collins (Annabella Sciorra) (1998) * Estudio 54 - Viv (Sherry Stringfield) (1998) (Redoblaje) * Halloweentown - Gwen Cromwell (Judith Hoag) (1998) * Aulas peligrosas - Miss Valerie Drake (Bebe Neuwirth) (1998) * La casa de los recuerdos - Jacqueline Kennedy (1997) * La Liga de la Justicia - Cheryl (Elisa Donovan) (1997) * La boda de mi mejor amigo - Kimberly Wallace (Cameron Diaz) (1997) * El regalo prometido - Liz Langston (Rita Wilson) (1996) * Perseguidos - Cora (Salma Hayek) (1996) * El protector - Dr. Lee Cullen (Vanessa Williams) (1996) (Doblaje original) * Querido Dios - Gloria McKinney (Maria Pitillo) (1996) * De vuelta a la vida - Linda Wheatley (Natalie Canerday) (1996) * Striptease - Monique Jr. (Dina Waters) (1996) * Batman eternamente - Sugar (Drew Barrymore) (1995) * Duro de matar: La venganza - Directora Martinez (Franchelle Stewart Dorn) (1995) * Seven: Pecados capitales - Tracy Millis (Gwyneth Paltrow) (1995) * Corazón valiente - Princesa Isabelle (Sophie Marceau) (1995) * Un viernes de miedo - Ellen Andrews (Shelley Long) (1995) * Sabrina - Sabrina Fairchild (Julia Ormond) (1995) * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto - Nana Gilbertine (Cynthia Nixon) (1994) * La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven - Julie (Tracy Middendorf) (1994) * Tiempos violentos - Yolanda (Amanda Plummer) (1994) * Caída libre - Chris Morrow (Natassja Kinski) (1994) * Angie - Angie Scacciapensieri (Geena Davis) (1994) * Caprichos a la moda - Fiona Ulrich (Lili Taylor) (1994) * La intrusa - Callie Harland (Joanne Whalley) (1994) * Ten cuidado con mamá - Misty Sutphin (Ricki Lake) (1994) * Los Beverly Ricos - Jane Hathaway (Lily Tomlin) (1993) * Los tres mosqueteros - Constance (Julie Delpy) (1993) * Dalila, Agente Especial - Judith (Diana Rigg) (1993) * El padre de la novia - Nina Banks (Diane Keaton) (1991) (Doblaje original) * Las brujas - Bruja Noruega (Grete Nordra) (1990) * Buenos muchachos - Karen Hill (Lorraine Bracco) (1990) (Redoblaje) * Eso - Beverly Marsh (adulta) (Annette O'Toole) (1990) * La mosca 2 - Beth Logan (Daphne Zuniga) (1989) * Poder que mata - Diana Christensen (Faye Dunaway) (1976) * Espartaco - Varinia (Jean Simmons) (1960) (Redoblaje) * Imitación de la vida - Lora Meredith (Lana Turner) (1959) * Las damas y el vagabundo - Jenny * El concurso del millón - Sarah Películas animadas Wendie Malick * Bratz - Berdeen Maxwell (2006) * Bratz: Rock Angelz - Berdine (2005) * Tierra de osos 2 - Tía Siqiniq (2003) Nicole Oliver * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Princesa Celestia/Directora Celestia (2013) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Directora Celestia (2014) Otros * Las Locuras del Emperador - Chicha (2000) * Monsters, Inc. - Flint (2001) * Bionicle 3: Red de sombras - Roodaka (2005) * Vecinos invasores - Gladys Sharp (2006) * Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Kreela (2006) * Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja - Janet Benson (2007) * Madagascar 2 - Mamá (2008) * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Renata (2012) * Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales (2012) * Ralph, el demoledor - Sargento Calhoun (2012) * La gran aventura LEGO - Mujer Maravilla (2014) * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Valka (2014) Películas de anime * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contraatacan - Saori Kido/Athena (Keiko Han) (Primer doblaje) Anime * Naruto - Kujaku * Saber Marionette J – Lince * ¡Oh, Mi Diosa! - Vendedora de ánillos * Neon Genesis Evangelion – Dra. Naoko Akagi (Doblaje original) * Las Aventuras de Fly – Princesa Leona Series animadas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Jackie Martin (2009-2011) * Las nuevas locuras del emperador – Chicha (2006-2008) * Bratz - Burdine (Wendie Malick) (2005-2007) * La casa de los dibujos – Morocha Amorocha (2004-2007) * Poochini - Wendy White (2000-2004) * Hora de aventura - Tronquitos * My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad - Princesa Celestia * Kaijudo: El Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo - Mama Raiden * Mona la vampira - Sra. Parker * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * Teamo Supremo - Madame Serpiente * X-Men - Spiral * Wild C.A.T.S - Zealot * Descontrol - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Giulia Gam *Diva en La favorita *Bruna en CuChiCheos Camila Morgado *Manuela de Paula Ferreira en La casa de las siete mujeres' ' *May en América Vanessa Gerbelli *Fernanda en Mujeres apasionadas *Zuleide en El color del pecado Tânia Bondezan *Mariana en Terra Nostra *Marieta en Chocolate con pimienta Otros Papeles ''' *Matilde (Cláudia Mauro) en El beso del vampiro *Tania (Paula Burlamaqui) en El sabor de la pasión *Raquel (Rafaela Fischer) en Vivir la vida *Pérola (Tânia Alves) en Río del destino *Clotilde (Regina Duarte) en El astro *Muricy (Eliane Giardini) en Avenida Brasil *Maria Machadao (Ivete Sangalo) en Gabriela Videojuegos *Injustice: Gods Among Us - La Mujer Maravilla * Harry Potter for Kinect - Bellatrix Lestrange * Mortal Kombat X - Sonya Blade '''Directora de doblaje * Tiempos violentos * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Año nuevo * Life with Boys * Rags * Las Vegas (temp. 1) * O.C. Vidas ajenas * Stanley * O'Grady * Locura de amor en Las Vegas * Las damas y el vagabundo * Mona la vampira * La casa de los dibujos (temporada 1-2) * Vivir casado está en griego * Hitch: Especialista en seducción * El plan perfecto * El regreso del Todopoderoso (versión Universal) * ¡Porque yo lo digo! * Un enemigo en casa * Una navidad muy prendida * Acorralada * Terror en Silent Hill * Un alma en silencio * Zodíaco * Seduciendo a un extraño * Invasores * Next: El vidente * Factory Girl * Cloverfield: Monstruo * Noches de tormenta * Amor y tesoro * Marley y yo * Propuesta de año bisiesto * The Kids Are All Right * Greenberg * La chica del mostrador (versión Fox) * Los Soprano * El hombre de la casa * Escuela Wayside * Policías de repuesto * Terror en la Antártida * El escape perfecto (DVD Universal) * Coctel (redoblaje) * El diario de Bridget Jones (redoblaje) * No culpes al koala * The Gates * El señor Young Traductora * Zoey 101 * Especiales de Zoey 101 * La casa de los dibujos (temporada 1-2) * Los seis signos de la luz * Next: El vidente Adaptadora * Zoey 101 * Especiales de Zoey 101 * La casa de los dibujos (temporada 1-2) * Locura de amor en Las Vegas Patiño, Rebeca Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off